Isabella Salvatore
by Carla Mikaelson
Summary: Después de que habia dejado ir al amor de mi vida, lo conocí a él, Edward, creí que podía ser feliz a su lado, pero me traicionó, no podía quedarme y pretender que nada pasaba, tenia que irme con el único hombre que sabia que me protegería, al primer hombre que amé. Mi papá


Mi nombre real es Isabella Marie Salvatore, pero donde estoy ahora no es necesario, debí cambiar mi nombre, y adopte el de mi padrino Charlie, recuerdo que cuando le comente que iría a vivir con él, estaba contentó, pero no se comparó al momento en que le dije que seria su pequeña y consentida hija, me acabo de mudar con el, hace unos días, mas precisamente un mes, y no debo tener la vida que solía, tengo que actuar como una patética y débil humana, por eso debo empezar en la preparatoria. Cuando llegué lo primero que hizo Charlie fue advertirme que tenga cuidado con los fríos, en un principio me causó gracia, era un depredador mas fuerte que ellos.

Les contare un poco mas de mi, nací en 1862 en un pueblo llamado Mistic Fall, en 1864 hubo un problema, dicho problema del cual yo no sabia la magnitud, y con mi mama nos fuimos a vivir a texas de donde ella era originaria, le costo mucho volver por que mi tío Jasper había desaparecido cuando yo tenia tres años, recuerdo mucho las historias de las que mi mama me contaba del momento en que el presento a mis padres, recuerdo haber sufrido mucho cuando él desapareció en acción, pero no se comparó con la perdida de mi mamá 1872.

En 1879 estaba muriendo de una enfermedad del corazón, mi madrina Anna, fue quien me revelo toda la verdad, me contó donde vivía mi papá, quien era, como se llamaba, así que fue ahí cuando ella lo llamo, le explico todo lo que había pasado, y me vino a buscar, no quería dejarme morir así que me convirtió en lo que el era, un vampiro, también me contó lo que realmente había pasado en 1864, no mentiré al principio me enoje demasiado con el, pero después de mucho pensar, supe que el no tiene la culpa, así que lo perdone. Después de muchos años, tuve que mudarme primero con una amiga de mi padrino llamada Renne, pero en ese tiempo, ella conoció a alguien, y yo no quería que mucha gente conozca mi secreto, así que por eso me mude a Forks.

Hoy era mi primer día en la preparatoria, Charlie me compro una camioneta vieja, aunque es bonita, no me gustaba manejarla, estaba contenta con lo que solía manejar, pero no necesitaba levantar sospechas, mi auto real es un audi tt que me compro mi papá, pero lo tuve que dejar, y debo decir que me costó muchísimo desprenderme de él. me vestí sencillamente, (otra cosa que tuve que cambar), y maneje a la preparatoria, es linda, pero es mas chica que la de Mistic Fall, todo el mundo me mira, después de un período me senté con unos chicos que había conocido Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ángela, y algunos mas estábamos hablando y yo mas que nada mintiendo cuando un grupo de chicos entro en la cafetería, supe inmediatamente que eran los fríos que mi padrino mencionó.

"quienes son"- pregunte sin poder contener mi intriga .

"Son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen"

"La rubia es Rosalie, y el de cabello negro es emmett" se veían bien juntos, el parecía un oso gigante con una sonrisa contagiosa y ella la reina del hielo.

"La de pelo corto es Alice, y el que parece estar sufriendo es Jasper"- reí levemente mirándola, parecía un pequeño duendecito, pero mi vista se centro en el, era igual a mi tío Jasper, pero eso era imposible imposible, no podía ser el. o si?

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVÍ, SI AQUÍ ESTOY<strong>

**Quiero informarle que comenzare de nuevo con las historias, pero debo pedirles que me tengan paciencia. Tratare de ir subiendo poco a poco, si puedo dos veces por semana, o una, lamento no poder hacerlo antes, pero estoy con mi ultimo año de ingles, me queda un mes donde debo estudiar. Quiero que sean honestas con todo, si algo no les gustó de la historia deben decírmelo, lo que leerán a continuación, es un mini Starter donde les explicaré la idea general de la historia, Es una Bella - Klaus. Cualquier duda, pueden dejar un Review o un PM. La Trama de la historia es en Twilight [la 1º película] y transcurre en la tercera temporada de The vampire Diaries.**


End file.
